vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Xeno Gorshin
Xeno Gorshin is a Greater Noble of the Xeno Clan, a proud Noble family. He is the nephew of Grand Duke Xeno Don, who was killed along with many others in his family in a massacre lead by Dominic Krishken. Gorshin survived this massacre along with his cousin Xeno Gillian and his three brothers Baron Nichol Hayden, Benelli, Xeno Braylow. They swore revenge on the descendants of those involved in this attack. Makes his appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance Annette shut her eyes. Her body trembled abruptly. It was the result of the supernatural aura that came from up ahead. But that air was suddenly shaken. As the unearthly air and her own trembling dwindled, Annette focused her gaze to the fore. Look. Were the shadowy figures ranked like a threat against the very darkness not pulling off to the right? Like vassals bowing before their king. Like fiends cowed by a hero. The rain still lashed the pair viciously, the wind still harangued their mount and the horse that followed them, yet the young man rode on into the night with the girl and the horses, not so much as drawing his blade. Annette caught a sound she'd heard before. It was one her father often made the night before the village financial reports were presented as he studied the documents in his office. It was one condemned criminals in the Capital tried to choke back as the climbed the thirteen steps to their place of execution. The sound of grinding teeth. Hating. Cursing. Regretting. As the pair passed right by them while they could only watch in silence, the Nobles hated themselves so much they could die. Cursed themselves. Regretted what they were. Oh, how many times over that would grow, becoming malice when they assailed the pair. However, as they rode through the pass, Annette’s heart was pounding with excitement. For she had seen the shadowy figures faces etched by a flash of lightning. She knew the legends of the Xeno clan. The power and cruelty of its true heir and his cousins was also established to a shocking degree. She'd even come to accept that they had returned. But at present those demons were unable to lift so much as a finger to prevent the pair from making good their unhurried escape. White light picked out a second face. It was a young man with aquiline nose, wearing an ornate jacket reminiscent of form attire. Blood—hued eyes brighter than flame that reflected the two riders. When their eyes gave off the death light, and their hands took up swords, and their fangs were stained with blood, how many souls would be taken from the Creator? "Stop it, Gorshin and Benelli." a third coffin interjected. From the tenor and gravity of the voice, it was clear it belonged to their leader. One of them, Xeno Gillian held out his right hand. His sleeve had been rolled up nearly to his shoulder exposing an arm that was terribly weak and thin. He stood before Gillian and took the man's wrist. Beneath skin as fair as any beauty's, blue veins could be seen. The man with the aquiline nose, Gorshin, hesitated. All their eyes were focused on the wrist he held. He pressed his lips to it. An almost blinding line of vermilion streaked across the white skin. "And now your you power is mine as well," Gillian said in a voice of stone. "Now give me the thread." Gorshin pulled his mouth away. Licking his vermilion-stained lips once, he then grasped the index finger of his right hand with is left and tore it clean off. His complexion unchanged, he held out the finger, and surprisingly enough, Gillian too twisted a finger off his fight hand. They exchanged the digits. Then Gillian pressed Gorshin's finger against his bloody wound. That alone was enough to attach it. Not only that, but he could bend and straighten it at will. After testing that several time, Gillian gave a satisfied nod. "The thread is connected. Now to take the true measure of the man called D with this finger." And with that, he curled the finger like a claw, with not so much as a scar left at the base of it. "What's he coming for? asked Gorshin "It's obvious," Benneli said, a single bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "To drink our blood". The eyes of all three began to burn crimson. A Noble seeking the blood of Nobles. The notion was so abnormal, so perverse, it stimulated them on a subconscious level. Braylow looked up. His eyes became riveted to the door. The other two trembled. They, too, understood. The enemy was right outside the door---and they knew how terrible he was. Benelli nodded. "Certainly a vehicle of this size would be well stocked with human blood why come after us?” “Why indeed?” Gorshin said, head cocked to one side. “We modem Noblemen have no way of knowing what the Greater Nobles have of long ago were thinking. Perhaps not even the Sacred Ancestor could—” Even before Benelli could give him a look that would tell him to stop, Gorshin held his own tongue. Regardless of the situation, no matter what reason one might have it is strictly prohibited for any Noble to slight or slander the Sacred Ancestor in any fashion. Even ten centuries after his disappearance The Sacred Ancestor reigned over the worlds night even now. “Why did the Sacred Ancestor propose living in harmony with the lowly humans? Though it was a splendid idea he had.” He meant that. However, Gorshin also intended to make amends for his initial slight, because if one wasn't mindful of that, misfortune would befall them—this was a notion that had gone beyond mere superstition to become a phenomenon in which the Nobility believed. It was Xeno Gorshin who first noticed D. “He’s here!” he shouted hauling back with the cylinder in his hand. He intended to hurl it at D, It too late. D was now right in front of them. Choking out a short breath, Gorshin slumped forward. The sword blade that pierced him through the solar plexus jutted from his back Not bothering to pull the blade free, D swiped it to the right. The left half of his torso split in two, Gorshin collapsed on the spot. D didn’t answer, but gazed at Xeno Gorshin’s corpse. His longsword spun around in his right hand. With a backhanded grip on it, D drove it straight down at Gorshin’s chest. The tip stopped when it hit the floor. Gorshin was standing right in front of the blade.‘ He’d gotten up with unbelievable agility. The movements were beyond what Nobles were capable of. “So, a Noble’s been made a servant of the Nobility?” The hoarse query was countered by a wry grin from the resurrected Nobleman. “Such is fate. As a result, your fate remains unchanged D! How do you slay a Noble who can be run through the heart without being destroyed?” Tilting his head forward a bit, Gorshin spat a Vermilion bead into the palm of his hand. The blood I just drank has solidified. But now it shall serve a different role.” Raising his palm to mouth level, he blew on it. D caught the Vermilion bead sailing toward him in his left hand. Or rather, the tiny mouth that formed on his palm swallowed it. Gorshin grinned just at the moment D’s blade carved him open from the left shoulder down to the right lung. D, too, staggered. In part it was due to his massive blood loss. Added to that was another loss of blood—that which the mouth in his left hand had violently vomited up, soaking Gorshin’s chest. “A symbiotic relationship is a double—edged sword, is it not?" Gorshin said, showing his pearly teeth and not even bothering to wipe off the fresh blood. “I am not particularly skilled at combat, so I only engage someone when attacked. However, when necessary, my blood beads are pure poison. The blood coursing through your body is now busily dissolving your innards and your left hand. Here, I shall give you some more.” Vermilion beads appeared in his mouth, and this time he blew them directly at D. D's blade flashed into action. It was such a dazzling piece of sword—play it made his mortally wounded condition seem a ruse—and every last one of the deadly blood beads was cut in two, spraying the floor. Gorshin braced himself to leap away from the approaching D. His eyes were drawn to a crimson glow. D’s eyes. Ah, even with the blood of Grand Duke Drago in his veins, the young Nobleman froze on the spot. Benelli said, looking askance at Gorshin. “The man known as D is no ordinary Hunter. Let me say this—I feel the same something from him that I do from the grand duke." Silence rolled by. A voice like death itself said, “That something is ‘power.’” It was Xeno Gorshin. His face was white as a sheet, yet crimson eyes blazed from it. Burning with anger and hatred—and fright. Personlaity Xeno Gorshin is a ruthless, violent, blood thirsty warrior of powerful ability. He, like hi family, and most of the Nobility, is very proud, aggressive, assertive, and lust full. He seems to be very comfortable with being in a group, constantly traveling with his brothers, and cousin. He seems to be very loyal to him and their family. Like others in his family, he possesses strong leadership qualities and ability but are over shadowed by Xeno Gillian's ability. He has a strong personality and stands out with strong individuality, which is again a trait of his clan. He seems to possess the most technical mind of the group with his main weapon of choice being the FPU. He may also be able to learn the abilities of other quickly but again this is overshadowed by Xeno Gillian's ability. He has the common response to finding out his brother has a different father, being a proud member of the Nobility of high bloodline. He is not particularly skilled in battle. Which may be why he sticks to more technical approaches to things and attacking from a distance. He relies heavily on this and falls back on his blood beads for close combat. Biography He is one of the Xeno Clan that survived the massacre 300 years ago when Dominic Krishken led an attack on his sister's wedding. Three Centuries ago the Mayor of Krishken's ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants —it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. It's the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that he hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. Gorshin along with the rest after awakening broke through these thousands of tons of rubble and he along with the others who awoke attacked Jagos. They drained the town of all the residences' blood, including the nanny of the Mayor of Krishken's daughter, Annette Krishken. From here they are able to gain information about Annette and when she will be returning from the Capital where she has been studying. With this Hayden along with the others watch the roads searching for her travel on route back to Krishken. Hayden is the one who is successful in finding her but is destroyed by D who happens to come by that way. Gorshin and the others arrive just after the battle where he declares they will let D go this time but he will not be so fortunate in the future when they meet. He travels with his brothers and cousin afterward tacking D and Annette's movements looking for openings for attack or ways to test the Hunter. An opening never comes so they try to create one. From their coffins now with the sunlight out, Xeno Gorshin preparing for attack using the FPU or Flying Predator Unit, comes into contact with Hiki where the two battle. It ends quickly with Hiki crash landing after letting loose a bomb. Later he tries again with D cutting the machine following up with deflecting the fire back at the machine that was moving at super sonic speed. Even when Gillian offers to learn his ability and the two exchanging digits to control it, the attack ends in failure. Gillain thinks he has discerned D's "trick" and declares he will defeat him with this knowledge. Gorshin intended to make a new FPU, Gillian orders him to make it so he can ride it. From here they seem to split up with Gillian going off on his own seemingly to hunt for anyone sent by the Mayor of Krishken. His search is fruitful where he finds and turns Quake Resden, Leica Slopey, and Confessor. Gorshin and the rest continue their search running into Pikk and then capturing him and Annette Krishken. Pikk and Annette are paralyzed by the evil they feel from the Iron Castle approaching. The Xeno Clan decide to use Pikk as bait with Bennelli putting him to sleep through some mental attack. The Xeno Clan trio sons of Milco see the train from a distance and drawn to it by fear of the powerfull aura they felt. Upon entering after a lengthy pondering if they should or not they are greeted by the Conductor who cows them with his presence before gesturing them to head to the back of the rea and wait there. Here they are greeted again by him when he brings other servers dressed in simiar attire, they confiscate their Cyborg Horses, coffins and other equipment before they are allowed to explore further. As they explore they feel the power of the Duke and they can feel the intent of bloodlust for their blood. The perversion stokes emotion they have never felt before to be hunted in this way for their blood by thier own kind and of this superior power. When Grand Duke Drago finally faces them he easily knocks them out bare handed with ungodly strength carrying them off under his arms. They are more like children in comparison to his massive size and height. The Duke sends them out to find D, Braylow by himself, Gorshin and Benelli together. Gorshin and Beneli do after the warrior is battle weary from his encounter with the grand duke and blue blood. Though the group is powered up to new levels they take heavy damage from him but not with out returning some in kind. They are able to resurrect despite him catching them off guard. Gorshin is overwhelmed by his attack and decides to unleash his blood beads. The hunter sucks it up with left hand but the poison quickly overwhelms the weakened pair due to its poison. The Xeno clan Noble unleashed a volley of them after gloating only to have them all cut down as if the first attack had no affect on D at all or left hand and is frozen from on gaze from his blood red eyes. Benelli recovers attacking which breaks this spell on him where Gorshin says to cut off his left hand. Benelli listens and the Xeno Nobles take off with it, forced to retreat because they were on the loosing end of any further clash. Later Gorshin and the other find the Grand Duke and tell him of what occurred giving him left hand to examine. They tell them of their injuries which will not heal due to the fountain of life being severed. The Duke examines left hand while talking to them. He tells Gorshin to come closer but he refuse at first due to fear of being further hurt. The Duke grabs him and begins to feed on him again but this time with another affect. He is given more power and his wounds begin to heal till fully restored to full health. He revels in this power when released and apologizes for his initial behavior having gained more confidence in his ability withe his added strength. They are again sent out. After some time searching they run into the newly turned servants of Xeno Gillian after the escape of Pikk. Leica Slopey, and Confessor show up stopping the pair in their tracks. Both pairs declare their intent to get Annette who has escaped with Pikk for their master. This leads to a battle where the Confessor uses his power to discern the true father of Benelli. This shocks Gorshin. Though Benelli tries to shout past this declaring this confession a lie, it has no persuasion on Gorshin. Benelli attacks in rage with his choice weapon that is paried by Confessor easily, leading to a counter attack that kills the Xeno half breed. Gorshin says its only right he be destroyed by these poor imitations after the pair turn to attack him but are forced to retreat when he unleashes his blood beads. Xeno Gorshin happens upon Shank Pomerolo some where in the castle where he is smashing through castle defenses. Hoards of mechanical men trashed, most likely Mechanical Soldiers. After smashing through them he seems to use space manipulation to open up a Pocket Dimension to transport him to another area. As this is happening he finds Lord Gillian is approaching the Iron Castole. They meet at the entrance with Gorshin noticing Quake Resden is too now turned. Gorshin is cowed by Gillian's presence and seems to still have loyalties toward his former leader. These loyalties are not returned as Xeno Gillian says now that his cousin has been fed on by the Grand Duke, he is now worthless, killing his form clan mate on the spot. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- Xeno Gorshin is a powerful Greater Noble who has the typical powers and abilties of this power level. He has high physical stats above that of normal vampires and has resistance to vampire weaknesses. Though he is of this power he isn't on his cousin and leader's class. Chosen One Powers- When he is fed on by the Grand Duke, his power jumps to around this level. With this he is able to resurrect even from be impaled in the heart. Later when fed on again, his power jumps again allowing him to heal from the fount of life being severed. Though he is on his former leader's power level, he still can't compare when his leader gains the powers of the three powerful vampire hunters. Daywalking- Once Grand Duke Drago bestows the Greater Kiss of Nobility he is given the power to walk in the daylight. FPU- The Flying Predator Unit, is a mix of technology and mystical ability. Only some one with a certain mystical ability and know how can control it, it seems. Blood Beads- A weapon and ability of Xeno Gorshin. He can coalesce his blood into beads which then can be made into a powerful poison. This is his main close range attack. D weakened by massive blood loss at the hand of Blue Blood is affected by this when swallowed by Left Hand. Grand Duke Drago is unaffected by it at full strength. It kills the reasoning side of the brain of the turn vampire state of the Werewolf Leica Slopey, turning him into an unthinking killing machine. Transportation Cyborg Horse Equipment FPU Miniature Nuke Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Servant Category:Warrior